SICK
by Xianthra17
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi... both sick in different reasons. Angst x Emo trial fic. YAOI. You have been warned. Please enjoy.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto Shipuden. No proof-read or spell check whatsoever. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>I was just feeling emo (I can't believe Naruto Shippuden is finally ending) and wanted to write something to get me going so I can continue my ongoing SasuIta and SasuSebastian. I needed something to release the stress that I am stuck with. I can't write when I am stressed. Sorry if this story may be a bit bland and pointless. But thank you for reading. Reviews are extremely appreciated.<em>

_This story is written mostly in Sasuke Uchiha's point of view. I do not hate Itachi - as a matter of fact, I love him as much as I love Sasuke. But this story just felt so right. I hope you will enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>SICK<strong>

Though I cannot see who he was, I knew he was the same man.

I have never seen him. Everything was dark. The blindfold on me was knotted too tight. I could not see anything - I could only just feel, smell and hear.

He would talk to me, stating that he always came for me. At the back of my mind, I was happy.

I was glad that it was me who was receiving all the pain and not someone else.

It was better this way.

The others were safe...

"You like that don't you?" he huskily whispered.

I did not acknowledge him. I just closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. I could feel the coldness of the hard concrete on my face as he pushed himself inside me... harder each time and more painful than the last.

He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head up. I then could feel his warm breathing all over my left ear and cheek. His breath reeked of alcohol and smelled of sour smoke - probably some prohibited drugs.

"Dammit! Answer me!" he screamed into my ear.

It was always like this... it has always been like this.

I knew he wanted to hear me in pain... scream... beg for him to stop. It was pathetic that he gets turned on when inflicting pain. Damn sadist! I learned my lesson from the past. So no matter how much he hurt me, I knew I had to keep my mouth shut. It was for my own good - my survival.

However, did I really still want to survive?

With the strength of ten men, he slammed my face down. I lost my vision for a moment as the hard concrete hit my skull. I fervently prayed and hoped that it would crack and end me of my misery.

"Fuck! I know you enjoy this! I will give you what you want!" he bellowed, hysterical and drowning with his own sick laughter.

And he did just that.

He pounded into me. He was enormous... he continued to impale me, ripping my ass - until I could feel nothing at all.

I was almost numb all over.

I can hear his grunts. I can hear his obscene language. It was loud... too loud... I can't stop him. I didn't want to hear him anymore.

He slammed my head again. I knew he felt so powerful.

I could feel something cold and wet on the side of my face. Something warm was trickling out of my broken nose. I then smelled the familiar coppery scent of my life source. I was bleeding everywhere.

The pain was too much to bear

I can't take this anymore.

No one was here to save me.

Can I still pray? Will God hear someone as filthy as me?

He grabbed my hair and slammed my head on the floor again... and again...

...then everything just went black.

* * *

><p><strong>***beep***beep***beep***beep***beep***beep***beep*** beep***beep***<strong>

"Can you hear me?" a deep voice asked.

I knew I was awake.

The beeping woke me up. I can sense my surroundings even though I haven't opened my eyes. I knew I was in a room

I moved my fingers, feeling the cool and crisp sheets on my fingertips.

I was dismayed.

So, I was still alive.

"Can you hear me?" the voice asked me again.

I could feel no threat on this unfamiliar voice.

Actually, the voice felt warm and soothing.

Maybe I was dead and was already in heaven... Do people like me go to heaven?

But then again, was there a heaven?

I decided to open my eyes. I slowly peeked through my lashes. The room was white and bright. I squinted my eyes as I tried to adjust my pupils from the sudden pour of luminescence. I blinked a few more times before I decided to change the direction of my view.

I gasped. A bit too loud than I wanted.

Was I seeing things?

There was this beautiful being... seated across me. He smiling at me with warm charcoal eyes. He was wearing a white coat. His hair framed his face - was he an angel?

"Can you hear me?" the angel asked. Yep, he was my savior. His voice sounded just too divine to be true.

I tried to answer him but nothing came out of my semi-open mouth, so I just nodded.

He smiled and got up. He went near me and gave my head a soft pat.

"I am glad to know that you are finally awake. I will go and get you some water. I will be right back." the angel said and turned - walking away from me and leaving the room quietly.

I exhaled. He was right. I needed water for my mouth and throat felt so dry and coarse.

I looked around and noticed that there were a few wires attached to my chest. I also had a tube connected to my hand with plasters that keep it in place. I followed the tube and saw that it was attached to bag of dextrose hanging above my head.

So, I was in a hospital and that man was not an angel. He was probably a doctor or a nurse.

The door opened and the angelic medical worker walked back in. He was carrying a clear glass filled with water. He placed it on the table beside me and leaned over, adjusting something on my side. I felt the bed move up and before I knew it, I was already seated.

He placed the glass before my lips and helped me drink. The water felt so good and it wasn't even cold water - just plain lukewarm water.

I gasped as I tried to regain my breathing. I gulped the water to fast. I had no choice. I never realized I was that thirsty.

The angel smiled and placed the now empty glass on the table. He looked at me and felt my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me with a smile.

I tried to think and feel myself.

I still felt numb all over. But I wasn't in much pain. Not as much as I can remember.

"I'm feeling fine." I stated but my voice came out as a harsh whisper. I looked at the him, this man that I have been calling angel in my mind was smiling and nodding at what I said.

"What's your name?" he asked me. I looked up at him. No one has ever asked for my name.

"Sasuke..." I whispered. I saw him nod.

"Is there something that you would like to eat?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Sasuke, you need to rest some more. I will be back and visit you later." the angel stated. He adjusted the bed and checked to see if I was comfortable.

"Wait..." I croaked as he was about to leave.

"Yes?" he asked. turning slightly.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice still came out weak, but I knew he heard me.

He smiled and turned around to face me.

"I am Itachi." he said as he smiled at me.

So my angel's name was Itachi.

* * *

><p>Itachi sighed.<p>

He was glad that the young man was alive.

He stayed immobile behind the closed door of his patient's room for a few odd minutes as he adjusted his senses.

He calmed his racing heart.

So his patient's name was Sasuke.

Sasuke arrived at the hospital yesterday night, unconscious, badly bleeding and extremely bruised.

His pulse rate was actually too low - that if he arrived a few more minutes later, he was sure that there was a chance that he could have died from blood loss.

The young man was currently decorated with bandages. He had cigarette burns everywhere. His lips where chapped and had a few cuts - cuts obviously from teeth and knuckles.

His cheekbones were purplish and had a few cuts as well. His nose was broken.

He was sore everywhere.

This was not an accident.

It was obviously a case of violence.

He checked the young man all over. He had signs of broken ribs and jaw dislocation. His hip bone was injured as well. He was relieved to know that the skull was not cracked. He had blood clots from blows on his head, but it was not serious - his brain was safe.

He also had several lacerations from behind... some old and a few new ones. His buttocks were bruised as well. His legs and thighs also had signs that it was inflicted with pain. Itachi wondered if Sasuke can still walk straight.

Despite the external damage, Itachi could tell that Sasuke was a handsome man.

His unbruised skin had the color of cream. His hair was jet black and he had a rosebud pout. Now that he had seen him awake, his eyes were beautiful - though it showcased sorrow

He was beautiful... though rather thin, Itachi knew Sasuke could easily turn heads.

He was also tall. This man can easily give any model a run for their money.

He slowly walked towards his office.

He ordered Sasuke to be placed in a private room under his wing. He wanted to personally take care of Sasuke's case. He only assigned a few trustworthy nurses to aid him with Sasuke's recovery.

He will have to ask Sasuke once he was fully rested.

He had to make sure if the man knew his attacker - or at least had a good look at who it was.

He needed to know that fact badly.

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling a bit hungry. I was still inside that bright room and though the wires were no longer attached to me. All that was left was the dextrose.<p>

I was actually feeling better than before.

Being in that small confinement for the past few days was good for me.

I was lucky to have Itachi.

He asked me about my life. I easily opened up to my savior.

I was not ashamed to let him know that I have been a sex worker.

It wasn't my choice, I was sold to them when I was young. That was what I was told.

I was a prisoner.

He asked me if I remembered what happened to me or if I know my attacker.

I told him everything I knew... I told him what I remembered...

What that man had done to me... over and over...

He was my first... he was actually my only patron. I was kept just for him.

But I never knew who he was. I was always blind folded when I was brought to that monster.

Hearing my pained words kept Itachi silent.

He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about my past anymore.

He stopped asking me about that... actually, he just asked me about it once.

He then came to visit me in my room everyday. He fed me and talked to me. His voice was very familiar, I could not point out why I felt that I knew him somewhere - somehow.

During his visits, he would talk to me about his day and I listened attentively.

He was a very busy man, but it warmed my heart that he still had time for me.

I have met a few others in this small confinement... two kind ladies - nurses, who looked at me with pity. I could not blame them. I knew I looked like a total wreck.

Today, the door opened and Itachi came in. He was smiling at me. I smiled back shyly. I owed this man everything I had.

"Sorry, I lost track of time." he apologized as he placed the tray he was carrying on the table beside me. He adjusted the bed and started to spoon-feed me.

This went on for a few more days, until I was already up and walking.

Itachi was a great doctor. I was already physically healed.

And he did something else that I never dreamed of happening.

I fell in love.

Itachi then asked me to go and live with him. He said that he lived alone.

Of course, I said yes.

He told me so many things about his life. And I fell more and more for my savior... my angel... my first love.

Here I am, in Itachi's massive bedroom.

He was at work and he called to tell me that he will be coming home a bit late.

We have been together for four months now.

I will be forever thankful to who ever brought me to the hospital.

Itachi was given to me and my life started to gain color.

I believed I can finally be alive.

He was nothing but a gentleman to me. He loved me and pampered me.

I still could not believe even until now how he can accept someone like me...

This was probably a dream and I do not want to wake up from it.

I didn't want to go back to my old life.

I had to do this - for my self this time... I will not go back to that dreary place.

That man... he will be there...

I decided to go to sleep. Itachi will just rouse me when he arrives.

He always does that to me - something I find really endearing as time goes by.

* * *

><p>Itachi arrived home. It was almost two in the morning.<p>

He glanced up and saw that the light in his bedroom was open.

Sasuke was probably sleeping by now.

He had to do something important.

Now that he accomplished his task. He was finally able to head home.

He opened the door and then locked it.

He went directly to the bathroom and washed his hands. He silently watched the running water turn crimson as it slid down the drain.

He had taken care of a few things earlier.

He grabbed a towel and dried his hands.

He then went to the kitchen and headed towards the wine bar. He grabbed a glass and a bottle that was half-full with amber liquid.

He opened it and poured himself some of the content. He emptied the glass with one gulp.

He took a few more shots and then inhaled deeply.

He was finally feeling the effects of the alcohol.

He was feeling good all over.

He missed this feeling...

He got up and started his way up his room.

He slowly opened the door and saw Sasuke on his bed. The young man was sleeping peacefully. He looked absolutely beautiful on top of his wine-colored sheets.

He turned the lights off. Only the night lamp was lit up.

Itachi sat beside Sasuke, running his fore finger along the young raven's cheek. He looked better now...

He was healed.

Itachi licked his lips as his eyes roamed over Sasuke's skin.

How wonderful he would look with a few bites and bruises here and there...

How pretty his white skin would be with blood smeared all over...

Itachi inhaled deeply.

Pictures of his fantasies filled his mind.

Yes... Sasuke would look even more beautiful when broken.

Finally... it was time...

* * *

><p>I felt a tingling sensation on my cheek.<p>

I knew Itachi was here.

I opened my eyes and was surprised by the sudden darkness that surounded me.

Though there was still some light at the corner of the room, I felt my chest tighten.

I was getting worried... it felt wrong... I had the strangest feeling that I have felt this way before...

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered. His voice was low. I adjusted my eyes so I can see him better.

Itachi looked different.

His eyes looked like death...

"Itachi?" I whispered.

I felt his fingers trace lazy lines against my skin.

Since we lived together, Itachi never touched me intimately.

He was so careful with me as if I was a China doll. He did kiss me a few times - but that was our only form of intimacy.

But tonight was different...

I inhaled deeply... my body seemed to know his touch.

It reacted automatically...

I started to tremble.

I felt cold all over and goose bumps decorated my flesh.

I was starting to breathe unevenly... I can heart my heart... beating so hard against my chest... silently screaming... I was losing air...

"You are so beautiful, Sasuke..." he whispered. I saw his dark eyes gleam dangerously.

With every beat of my heart, the painful memories came flooding in... each heart beat equaled each blow I received from that monster...

"I waited so long for you..." he whispered huskily.

My hands grew cold... my mouth and throat grew dry...

I knew that voice...

All the blood I had suddenly left me...

This can't be happening...

"You... it's you..." I whispered.

I saw him give me a sinister grin.

"So you remember..." his words were clear acknowledgement.

He moved closer and with a sweep of his hand, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to him and my face hit his hard chest. I flinched upon impact.

He grabbed my face and made me look up to him.

I can smell his breath... the familiar stink of the monster I despised all my life.

He leaned and whispered to my ear.

"I missed you so much... " he breathed huskily into my ear.

"I-Itachi..." I stammered. Cold sweat poured out of me. I was having a hard time breathing...

"Did you miss me?" he asked, his voice was poisoned with dark desire.

I felt tears leave my eyes as he started to rip my clothes off.

"You are mine... you hear me?" he mumbled as he bit me on my neck.

He was trembling with excitement. I can hear him breathing hard...

He covered my mouth with his hand while the other held me down.

I closed my tear-stained eyes.

I felt him force himself in to me...

This wasn't happening...

No...

It can't be...

Itachi...

My angel... was my demon... my greatest fear... my worst nightmare...

And I felt myself dying all over again...

Will I ever wake up from this nightmare?

Help...

Please, HELP!

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think please...<em>

_Do not hate me... *hides under the covers*_


End file.
